


Browsing

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Aragorn sees Legolas out shopping.





	Browsing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s a busy Saturday afternoon despite the slightly chilly weather and the overhang of clouds. The grey sky threatens to rain at any moment, but Aragorn doesn’t plan on being out long. He never _intends_ to take more than half an hour on any given shopping trip, although he does have a tendency to get drawn into other adventures. This time, he’s purposely avoiding the delightfully eclectic antique store at the corner of Bree and Shire, even though it has balloons out for ‘the sale of the century.’

On the way to Beorn’s Groceries, he takes a detour down a side street, cutting across the Elven district. That’s an equally dangerous area of town for him, but something tugs him along the elegant cobblestone pavement all the same. Though he does _try_ to plan his excursions beforehand, Aragorn does know the importance of trusting his own instincts. 

He’s only made it half a block when he’s rewarded for his spontaneity. The street’s lined on both ends in pretty Elven boutiques, and in the window of one of them, he spots a familiar blond head of hair. 

He can’t resist. He’s through the door in a heartbeat, the little bell above the frame ringing to herald his entrance. The slender redhead behind the counter greets him with a quiet nod of her head, then returns to her book. The shop floor is relatively small, albeit crowded with clothes, and holds only one other person. 

Turned away from Aragorn, Legolas is standing before a trim but full-length mirror mounted on the wall. He’s wearing a set of long green robes, shimmering like silk and paper-thin—it clings to every bit of his handsome frame and highlights all his best features. His golden hair is swept over his shoulders, held back by tiny twin braids, and a matching emerald clip adorns one side. Legolas smoothes his hands across the sash along his waist and tilts his head thoughtfully. 

Creeping forward as quietly as possible, Aragorn comes right up behind him. Aragorn presses in close, one arm snaking around to ensnare his captive. Legolas’ breath hitches at the contact, but despite Aragorn’s skill, he’s quite sure Legolas still heard him coming. Legolas’ eyes flicker to Aragorn’s in the mirror, and a glimmering smile stretches over his lips. 

“What do you think?” he asks, voice smoother than the velvety material around him. He leans back into Aragorn’s chest, arching his hips forward to really show off the way the material cascades down him. Aragorn pretends to ponder his answer. 

Then his hands rise to gently tug the neckline open, and he drags the sleeves down Legolas’ shoulders, showing off a tantalizing peek of bare skin. It leaves room for Aragorn to bend and kiss Legolas’ collarbone before he announces, “It looks lovely on you.”

“Does it?” Legolas muses. He tilts his face towards Aragorn, murmuring into Aragorn’s ear, “I thought it might be a bit too... conservative.”

Aragorn can feel his whole body heating. Replacing his grip around Legolas’ middle, he drops his other hand to play with the slit in the robes. Without loosening the sash around the middle, he maneuvers it up to Legolas’ hip, where he parts the robes enough to show off one pale thigh. Resisting the urge to run his fingers over it, Aragorn asks, “Better?”

“You tell me.”

It’s a true test of will not to shove Legolas up against the mirror and ravish him right there, knowing full well they’re not alone and that people can see them from the street. He’s already completely forgotten what he originally came to town to do. The intensity must show in his eyes, because Legolas playfully notes, “You are certainly in a mood today.”

“I can’t help it,” Aragorn mutters, pausing to kiss against Legolas’ cheek and scrape it with his teeth. “That’s what you do to me.”

Legolas hums his approval. Aragorn needs to withdraw before he gets any harder, so he begrudgingly forces himself away. He steps back enough to let Legolas free, and Legolas turns to eye him up.

After a moment of unspoken want, Legolas walks away. He strolls over to a rack on the far wall, where he plucks out a hanger. Holding up the silver robes, he informs Aragorn, “I was originally interested in this one, but I am afraid the corset back requires assistance. ...Perhaps I could tempt you to join me in the changing room?”

“Legolas Greenleaf, you have been tempting me since we first met.”

Legolas laughs, charming and beautiful. He wanders away to the back, and Aragorn, thoroughly invested in this distraction, follows.


End file.
